


Chevalier

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, spoilers livre V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lorsque Lancelot se présenta à lui pour la première fois, il choisit de se qualifier de ‘loyal’. Et Arthur n’avait aucune raison de douter de cette assurance pleine de puissance et de force, de ces yeux si clairs qu’ils en devenaient transparents et lui donnaient l’impression de lire l’âme de leur détenteur.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Une ficlette d'introspection récapitulative sur la relation entre Arthur et Lancelot. Spoilers livre V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chevalier

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version de la légende arthurienne a été remodelée par le talentueux Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Ecrit en avril 2015 pour DianaJess lors de 5Acts sur les kinks : "Hand fetish", "Adrenaline et crises," et "Hurt/Comfort". 
> 
> Rappelée à mon bon souvenir par little-water-lily en raison d'un post Tumblr.

Lorsque Lancelot se présenta à lui pour la première fois, il choisit de se qualifier de ‘loyal’. Et Arthur n’avait aucune raison de douter de cette assurance pleine de puissance et de force, de ces yeux si clairs qu’ils en devenaient transparents et lui donnaient l’impression de lire l’âme de leur détenteur.

Il ne savait pas encore, alors, que cet homme le trahirait d’une manière plus profonde que personne d’autre, pas même la chair de sa chair – sa sœur, dont il avait toujours attendu des perfidies, de toute manière. Non, le coup de poignard qui venait de son bras droit fut inattendu, et d’autant plus douloureux.

Car Arthur fut d’emblée séduit par ce chevalier qui affirmait avoir sauvé tant de vies, avoir accompli tant d’exploits. Il ne mentait pas, cela se voyait dans son regard franc, honnête quoiqu’un peu trop satisfait de lui-même. D’ailleurs, l’adjectif que Lancelot s’appliquerait, celui de « loyal », donc, préfigurait secrètement de ce qui allait arriver. 

La loyauté. Fragile notion ; subjective, davantage que d’autres, peut-être. Était-il loyal à des principes, à une personne – lui-même ou son roi ? Finalement, il s’avèrerait que Lancelot n’était vraiment loyal qu’à lui-même. Car lorsqu’on est le seul à appliquer des principes, l’on s’enferme en soi-même. Le cœur d’abord honnête et ouvert du chevalier devint peu à peu sombre et racorni, haineux, même.

Arthur fut dévasté par de petits détails, qui annonçaient sourdement la chute finale. Trahisons du quotidien, avant la catabase. La chevalière qui lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et qu’il ne portait pas, par exemple. Il avait mis des heures à la choisir, dans le fourbi de Venec toujours prompt aux conseils malavisés. 

Elle était assortie à ses yeux bleus, et au début, quand il la mettait encore, Arthur aimait bien le contraste entre la pierre fine et ces mains rugueuses, habituées aux combats rudes et aux contacts belliqueux. La chevalière ajoutait une idée de douceur à ces mains de guerrier, créaient un lien artificiel, certes, mais réel entre eux.

Et puis la bague avait été laissée dans la chambre abandonnée de Lancelot, chevalier errant puis déserteur, et enfin traître. Une trahison dont on ne se vengeait pas, ainsi qu’il le répétait à son entourage, sur tous les tons possibles et imaginables.

_« Je ne me venge pas de Lancelot. C’est comme ça. »_

Une affirmation que seule Guenièvre n’avait pas contestée, elle qui savait ce que c’était d’haïr et d’aimer quelqu’un en même temps. Elle avait admiré jusqu’à l’adoration l’aspect intense du chevalier, sa manière d’aller jusqu’au bout de ses idéaux, mais elle en avait pâti, peut-être davantage encore que quiconque. 

Alors en réponse, elle s’était contentée de se lover contre lui sur le lit, et une fois n’étant pas coutume, il avait accepté cette marque d’affection. Le reste de la soirée s’était déroulée en silence, chacun perdu dans le souvenir de ce grand absent. 

 

*

 

Sa propre main lui paraissait terriblement fragile. Elle tremblait sans vergogne, traîtresse physique d’une décrépitude totale. Pour un geste aussi simple (mais extrêmement contre-nature), la chair faisait tout pour ne pas se blesser elle-même, en un ultime réflexe de préservation vitale. 

Derrière la porte de la salle de bains, il devinait la présence silencieuse et amicale de Guenièvre, presque des larmes dans les yeux. Il sentait en elle l’amour qu’elle lui portait à lui, son roi (qui n’avait pourtant rien fait pour), mêlée à un reste d’affection pour ‘le blondinet’, comme son beau-père l’appelait jadis. ‘Traître’, disait-on, maintenant.

L’adrénaline refluait de ses veines amollies par l’eau chaude ; l’envie de vivre aussi s’en allait. Des projets, châteaux de cartes, flottaient dans son esprit confus. L’héritier du trône, rêve irréalisable, d’après la pythie qu’il avait consultée. Les discussions avinées mais si réelles avec ses chevaliers préférés – Perceval, au loin ; Lancelot, qui l’avait abandonné. 

Lancelot surtout lui manquait. Malgré sa rigueur, son esprit recelait une noblesse, une droiture qu’il ne pouvait qu’admirer. Il l’aurait trouvé lâche de vouloir en finir ; peut-être qu’il aurait tenté de le sauver. Mais il n’était pas là. Le roi Loth sous-entendait qu’il s’était lui-même (lui aussi) suicidé. Il était temps d’en faire de même.

Il clôt lentement les paupières, au rythme de la vie qui battait dans ses veines tout en les fuyant, en se répandant dans le bain chaud, autant que cette petite main potelée et enfantine qui ne serrerait jamais la sienne, qu’il ne chérirait jamais.

Mais soudain, le fracas de la porte vint le tirer de sa torpeur ; et son chevalier le plus loyal était là, fidèle au poste, ses doigts posés sur la plaie, un courant de magie lumineuse s’échappant de sa main puissante et protectrice.


End file.
